Beautiful
by DepressoxEspresso
Summary: "You're beautiful," Meliodas had told her. But could she really believe that?


She was running. From what, or to where , she did not know.

Ahead she could see a fading light. The faint outline of her father and sisters dimming into nothingness. She reached out her hand, desperate to try to reach towards the light - but no matter how hard she ran or how far she reached, she did not move.

The light warped and swayed, altering itself until she could make out the silhouette of the sins. Merlin, Diane, Gowther, King, Escanor, Ban… She stretched out her hand once more, straining with all her might to grab hold of one of them. Yet still, she could not reach.

One by one, they turned their backs to her, each walking away slowly as she struggled to try to keep up. Her legs were moving, she was sure of it. So why wasn't she moving?!

Finally, Meliodas appeared before her. She tried to call out his name, but no sound would come. She tried to kick and punch and scream to get his attention, but each of the movements came too slow - there wasn't enough force to break through. Meliodas, too, turned his back towards her, walking into the light and leaving her behind in the stillness.

The light dimmed, and she was left alone in the darkness. Falling, drowning, suffocating.

* * *

Elizabeth bolted up out of bed, a cold sweat freezing her exposed skin and causing her nightgown to stick to her arms and back. Just a dream she breathed to herself, kicking her legs out from under the covers and stepping gingerly to the bathroom to wash up.

It didn't take long for Elizabeth to notice how it was uncharacteristically quiet. Almost too quiet. She was beginning to hear a persistent ringing in her ears from the void left behind in the usually chatter-filled building. It was cold, too. Too cold for this time of year, even after the sweat was washed away from her body. She was sure some of the sins had left early to chop up some firewood for the hearth, the smokey scent of firewood wafting into her room. The sky was overcast, the clouds heavy with rain.

It was going to be a bad day.

She looked in the mirror of the bathroom, frowning at how the humidity was getting to her hair, leaving it a tangled rats nest of frizz. Combing it down as best she could (and making it worse in the process), she began getting dressed.A tell-tale pop a button on her uniform top left her frozen. The button clattered to the tile below, rolling under the wash tub. She looked at the remains of her shirt, noticing how the tassel dangled awkwardly without the button to hold it in place. Finally ready to head down -or, at least as ready as she could be, - making her way down the stairs, she had slipped on one of the steps, landing painfully on her backside. It stung as she continued down into the bar, and she was sure a sizable bruise was already forming.

Nothing today was going right, and it was exactly that which left Elizabeth on edge.

Meliodas had taken to his usual place behind the bar - drinking his ale, instead of serving it. Hawk was touting something about relocating by the door, probably trying to convince his mama to move without Meliodas' approval. Needless to say, the bar stayed static, (which only spurred on more shouting from Hawk).

Escanor had taken to scrubbing down the bar's tables and stools, probably enough times to lift the woods grain and create splinters. Merlin was happily sipping away at the same glass of red wine, watching him with lidded eyes. Escanor, seemingly aware of his audience, would only scrub down on the wood harder.

On the opposite end of the bar, Ban and Elaine sat hurdled near the hearth. Elaine was barely visible past Ban's much larger frame, but her small giggles could be heard clearly in the silence. Diane and King weren't too far away, their own whispers audible even at the bar where Elizabeth was sitting.

Each of the couples looked so, completely enthralled with each other. Each in their own little worlds, entirely oblivious to any onlookers. Elizabeth was glad they could all get along so well, each of the sin's opposite personalities melding together to form an even stronger bond that that shared by warriors.

However, it also served as a stark reminder that she was still the outcast. Her dream came back to haunt her, the image of the sins leaving her as she struggled to keep them within arms reach. Would they care if she left? Would they try to stop her if she decided to go home to Liones?

Shaking her head, she turned back to face Meliodas. Her heart sank when she noticed him counting bottles of ale, his back turned to face the display. Disheartened, she turned back around, bracing for the onslaught of affection behind her, darkening her mood even further. Escanor was now seated next to merlin, blushing furiously as she swept a lock of hair behind his ear. King and Diane had moved even closer together, fingers intertwined. Ban had taken to stroking Elaine's hair affectionately, leaning in to kiss her passionately moments later.

She turned back to Meliodas, who still had his back turned to her. She didn't know what she had expected, but the cold shoulder was certainly notit.

She twiddled her thumbs together anxiously, shifting uncomfortably on her seat; hoping, in some way, it would grab his attention towards her and away from that stupid display. Meliodas was usually very open in his teasing, but lately, even that had slowed down to a rare occurrence. As grateful as Elizabeth was to not be groped in public, she couldn't help but feel like she had done something wrong.

Behind her the tell tale sounds of lips smacking and lovers giggling amongst themselves was beginning to grate on Elizabeth's nerves. In a last-ditch effort, she cleared her throat purposefully, leaning forward to accentuate her chest. She could feel the shirt open slightly from the movement, the absent button now unable to hold it in place.

There was no doubt that Meliodas heard her, but he did not turn around. Instead, he only continued to mumble some numbers to himself, making mental notes of his stocks.

Disappointment rattled through Elizabeth, and suddenly she felt like a domesticated bird out of a cage, facing the world on it's own for the first time. She felt uncomfortable in her own skin, surrounded by people so hopelessly in love when she, herself, could never attain it.

Without saying a word, she excused herself from the table. Desperate to leave the oppressive air of the bar, she quickly jogged up the stairs and straight into their shared room. She didn't bother to light any candles in the room, leaving it dimmed and dark as she strode defeated to their bed.

Their bed, she repeated to herself. How long had she been sharing the same sleeping space as him, and yet he had never once tried anything? They all knew that Hawk's ropes wouldn't hold him back… yet, he had never once tried to break his restraints. Elizabeth laughed as harsh realization washed over her. He was never interested in you. How could he be? You were a fool from the beginning.

A soft knock at the door stilled her. It was then that she realized she had forgotten to lock it behind her, meaning he could just walk in. It was hisroom, after all. There was no need to knock. She was only here on his good graces, and it was time she started to act like it.

"Elizabeth?" His voice rang out, muffled behind the wood. "Are you okay?"

She turned away from the door, fearful he would open it at any moment and see her in her pitiful state. "Yes." She answered flatly.

A moment of silence.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Meliodas urged further. ' No' Elizabeth wanted to say, but she hesitated. She cursed herself to answer, knowing each second that ticked away in silence was another second closer to him walking in regardless... But also fearing that he might simply walk away.

"Yes." She finally managed to mutter. A few moments later, the door slowly creaked open and clicked shut once more. Anxiety churned her stomach, sending a sickening wave of nausea straight to her throat. Why would she do that!? Stupid, stupid stupid!

Meliodas stood at the threshold, simply looking around the dark room. He made no real effort to approach her, maintaining that distance as if she were infectious.

"Elizabeth," He began to say, but the words died on his lips as soon as they had been spoken. The air was tense and oppressive, and Elizabeth was never more thankful for the darkness of an overcast day and closed curtains. She stood still at the edge of the bed, one hand gently caressing the fabric of their sheets.

Their 's, she repeated in her head once more. It was a habit that couldn't be broken. All of this was theirs, and yet at the same time, not hers. The bitterness of her turmoil threatened to spill over, tears welling in her eyes that she could not contain any longer.

Why wasn't she allowing herself to cry? Her back was turned. The room was dark. He would not see, and even if he could, why should she care? Yet… She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity under a judge's glare, the floorboards creaked behind her signalling that Meliodas was coming closer. Elizabeth balled her fist in the sheets, bowing her head even lower in an effort to make herself smaller, to somehow escape the encounter she knew was coming.

"I know something's bothering you." Meliodas said softly, gently as you could talk to a child after a scolding. "Did someone say something to you?"

She felt his hand touch her shoulder, and she immediately shied away from his touch. She did not answer, her knuckles turning white from the grip she held on the blankets. Meliodas made no further attempt to touch her, but she could still feel his presence overpowering her from behind. "Can you at least look at me?" He finally said, a slight tinge of what sounded like annoyance in his tone.

Slowly, she turned to face him. His face was a mask of concealed anger, she knew. Despite his small smile and soft expression, in his eyes she could see the swirls of a raging storm. His shoulders shook slightly, so much sure that she was sure that he wouldn't even think she could notice.

He was upset with her, she knew it.

"I'm sorry, Sir Meliodas," she said flatly, looking at anything but his face. He flinched slightly at the honorific, a term she had stupidly stopped using nearly entirely months ago. She had gotten to familiar with him. She had forgotten her place. "It's just a headache. I'll be back downstairs soon."

"You're lying." He snapped. Elizabeth took a step backwards, finally bringing herself to look him in the eye. "Something happened, and if you won't tell me what, I'll find whoever did."

"Why would you do something like that for me?" Elizabeth spoke before she could stop herself. The silence returned. Meliodas regarded her with a quizzical expression. It was condescending, patronizing almost. Why was he playing these games with her?!

Meliodas remained steadfast, however. Elizabeth could feel her self pity being replaced by anger, the tears replaced with sharp words. "I know I'm nothing but a burden to you," Elizabeth continued, emboldened by her previous outburst. "I know I'm nothing special. Just some sheltered princess who wandered into a den of thieves. I know I'm just some trophy for you to tout around. A prize the famed criminals keep around. But why? What am I to you!"

The dream came back again. The thought of Meliodas, of the sins, leaving her behind. It spurred on her tongue. She could no longer stop the onslaught of emotion and spite, no matter how bad she wanted to.

"I'm not beautiful." Elizabeth tried to contain her tears, only for her voice to betray her. Meliodas blinked, perhaps in shock, but otherwise did not flinch, nor did he show any emotion.

"I'm not, and I'm okay with that." Elizabeth continued. "I'm not smart like Merlin, gentle like Elaine, or graceful like Diane. I was okay with that, I really was. So why?! Why do I feel like this?"

"Elizabeth…" Meliodas gasped, just barely over a whisper. He tried to reach out for her, to pity her. Elizabeth would not have it. She didn't need his sympathy; in fact, she didn't know why she was telling any of this to him at all. She was his barmaid. He had made that relationship very clear.

So why did she crave for it to be more?

"Elizabeth." He said louder this time, firmer. She shook her head, allowing the tears to fall freely now. Why bother to hold them in? It's not like he cared. She was sure she was an ugly crier, too. Just one more thing to add to her growing list of imperfections.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth rasped, "I should probably go."

Before she had a chance to leave, a hard hand on her arm stilled her. Meliodas had reached out to her, looking at her dead on now. His eyes swirled in the flickering lights, the green picking up flecks of gold with each lightning bolt that struck outside. It was raining heavily now, fat drops pounding against the roof of the Boar Hat and filling it with a rattling sound.

"Elizabeth." He said, one last time. His tone sounded similar to the one he took on when he demanded action of his knights. Low, serious, intimidating. It sent a shiver down Elizabeth's spine. She had always wondered how he had earned his namesake, the dragon's sin of wrath ; but in that moment, she could feel the intimidation his foes must have felt on the battlefield.

Her tears continued to fall as they stood, un-moving, for what felt like an eternity. The sound of rain drowned out the loud beating of her heart. "Do you really feel that way?" He finally asked, voice never cracking from that same, low tone.

Elizabeth debated with herself for a moment. In truth, she did feel that way. Inadequate, undesirable . She did not answer, instead breaking the intense eye contact between them, looking down at her feet nervously.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" Meliodas said, a little more lighthearted this time. "You can try to avoid the question, but your body language says it all."

Elizabeth gasped at that, nearly opening to protest - stopping only when she saw the slight, devious smirk that had darkened his face. Anxiety shot through her like a hot knife as reality set in.

She was alone with him. In his room. Alone with a man famous for killing entire brigades of holy knights in the span of ten minutes. Never before had she felt nervous around him, but something about that smile held something she had never seen in him before. Familiar, yet entirely foreign. Something primal, yet entirely controlled.

"Is that how you see yourself?" Meliodas prompted further, closing the distance between them in slow, purposeful steps. "Because I don't see it at all."

Gently, as if he were handling fine china, Meliodas spun Elizabeth around, lining her up with a full length floor mirror by the door. She could see herself perfectly, even in the low light. From her frizzy hair, dangling tassel from where the button had popped, down to her bruised thigh. Behind her, Meliodas rested his chin on her shoulder, but otherwise did not touch her.

The tears had slowed, but the ugly, red blotches remained stained on her cheeks. Her frustrations all boiled up into one as she looked at herself in the mirror. This had to be some cruel joke - a prank meant to cheer her up, but only made her feel worse.

She tried to look away once more, only to be scolded by Meliodas. Whatever this was, she couldn't escape from it.

"Tell me again, is that how you truly see yourself, Elizabeth?"

"... Yes." Elizabeth finally confessed, cursing herself when her voice cracked and the tears began to fall once more. "It is."

A hint of a frown crossed Meliodas' face before he buried it in her shoulder. When he raised his head up again, the hint of emotion was gone from him once more. His arms traced up her back slowly, each inch of skin exploding with fire from his touch. He brushed against her hair, running his fingers through the tresses for a moment, spinning the locks with his index finger.

"When I look at you," He began, his voice reverberating against the back of her neck and causing her knees to buckle, a pool of heat gathering in her gut. "I see intellect beyond compare. A beautiful mind, overflowing with brilliance that could outshine even the sun."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock, but otherwise she had no time to respond as she felt his hands delicately trace over her shoulders, trailing straight towards her chest. She half expected him to grope her, to kill the mood and prove that this was all just one big joke to him. But, his hand stopped over her heart, pausing over her beat.

"I see a heart overflowing with love. Love for her country. Love for her family, her friends. I see a woman who would sacrifice herself for the sake of a group of criminals. A woman who is gentle enough to rival the flapping of a butterflies wings, a woman graceful enough to rival the beat of a birds wings."

He continued his movements downwards, tenderly swooping over the swell of her breasts and leading down her ribs. He brushed over her stomach, flaying out at her hips where he squeezed slightly. He kissed her shoulder, his long bangs kissing her jaw as he moved to kiss her neck. A small noise betrayed her, escaping through her lips as she watched his hands explore her body. Her nerves were on fire, her mind left barely processing anything but his words and touches.

"And most of all," he whispered just by her ear, "I see the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

Her heart skipped a beat. Her breathing stopped. In that moment, all that was left in the world was Meliodas and her. The tears resumed to fall, only to be quickly kissed away by the one man she had never truly realized she wanted most in the world. How she craved for this attention, his kisses, his touches.

She looked over her body in the mirror, trying so desperately to see what he saw, but it was all in vain. His kisses resumed over her neck, her shoulders, down her arm until he had her hand in his, kissing the back of her hand like a prince greeting a princess. Her chest heaved with each heavy breath, her face was flushed and eyes lidded. But Meliodas looked completely at ease. He was entirely honest in his words, he was honest in his actions.

If Elizabeth wasn't going to believe anything else, at least she would choose to believe him.

Meliodas looked up into the mirror, a goofy smile brightening up his face. She couldn't help but return the smile. In the mirror, their eyes locked. It was odd, seeing them both full-bodied like this. She had never thought to consider how they would look together. But now, seeing him by her side like this, her hand still clasped gently in his own, she could never see anyone else filling that space.

Meliodas let go of her hand, gently depositing it back at her side as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. She could feel the soft thrum of his heartbeat, the warmth that rolled off of him and poured into her. The arms that could destroy mountains in a single blow, yet held her so close and careful. She found herself melting into his touch more and more, her eyes drifting shut as all the anxiety, all the sadness crept away.

His hands began to wander once more, his lips kissing against her spine and back up to her shoulder and neck. His fingers ghosted over her ribs, her chest, her neck, until he arrived at her chin. Delicately, he coaxed her head to the side, allowing better access to her jaw, her cheek…

He paused centimeters away from her lips, his hot breath smelling faintly of rye and elderberry ales. How she wanted to taste his lips in that moment, to mesh together and dance and explore all the tastes of him. Elizabeth opened her eyes, curious as to what had caused him to pause. He was looking up at her expectantly, silently asking permission.

They both knew that once they passed this boundary, there was no more going back. The anxiety returned, if only for a brief second. How had she come to this when only moments ago she was accusing him of keeping her as a trophy? A burden simply kept around to be teased and toyed with.

"Elizabeth," Meliodas whispered, his thumb caressing her cheek softly. "I'm scared. I'm scared of what comes next. Scared of losing you. Every time I think about it, it feels like I'm dying."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. What was she to say to that? There were no guarantees. She was just as scared as he was. This life was not easy, and tomorrow was never promised. The ten commandments were still out there, the demon threat was always looming overhead. She knew a final, fated battle between them was going to come soon. Would all seven of them make it out of that alive? The thought of losing any of the sins, but most of all Meliodas, had kept her awake at night.

However… She still wanted this. There were no guarantees, so why waste the moments they did share. With no way to properly express her feelings in words, Elizabeth simply leaned her forehead against his own, closing her eyes and relishing in the heat that spread between them.

"I love you, Meliodas. That's all we need for now."

Meliodas chuckled lightly, their heads bumping together somewhat painfully from the sudden jerk. "I guess you're right, huh?"

All at once, their lips collided together. Elizabeth's mind went blank as Meliodas pulled her closer, guiding her through the kiss expertly. It started off soft, almost experimental, but quickly devolved into needy pressure and deep gasps for air. It was as if they had forgotten how to breathe, the contact between them the only thing they craved.

Meliodas moved his hands to her hair, his fingers snaking through her long tresses and pulling her even closer still towards him. A small lick on Elizabeth's lower lip caused her to gasp, allowing Meliodas full access to her mouth. Without once pausing, he took to exploring her mouth. Their teeth clacked together awkwardly, and Elizabeth cursed herself for her inexperience. However, if he cared, he said nothing to indicate as much, instead simply deepening the kiss and tugging at her scalp.

Their tongues danced together, and Elizabeth could taste the sweet whiskey scent and ale she had smelled earlier. It only served to help swirl her thoughts even further until she found it hard to even stand. Meliodas, noticing this, moved one arm to the small of her back, pushing her body even closer towards his own and leading her off in some unknown direction.

Her shins collided with the edge of the bed, catching her off guard and throwing her off balance. Meliodas caught her expertly, balancing her weight effortlessly in his arms as he carefully lowered her onto the bed below. Not once did he break the kiss as he shuffled on top of her so he was balancing on her forearms and knees.

Her entire body was on fire, each nerve that he touched lit up like a thousand hot needles pressing into her skin. The pit of her stomach felt tight, much too tight. Elizabeth tried pressing her knees together in some attempt to stave the pressure, but to no avail. She was moaning uncontrollably, and in that moment, she didn't even care. All that mattered was Meliodas, Meliodas, Meliodas -

Absentmindedly, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down to meet her center. The both groaned from the minute pressure, each bucking and straining for more. Elizabeth wanted him closer, tighter, to be entirely surrounded by him and nothing but him. She groaned once more, wrapping her arms around his neck, pining for them to come closer and pouting when he maintained his balance hovering over her.

Finally they broke the kiss. They panted heavily, each looking into the others eyes as they tried to refill their lungs with some much needed air. Elizabeth licked her lips, tasting blood from how kiss swollen they had become. Meliodas cursed beneath his breath, descending on her neck without warning.

She gave a small yelp, but angled her head to the side to allow for better access regardless. He kissed her pulse, tracing it's outline with his tongue before blowing on the dampened skin. The cool air only made Elizabeth's head spin more. He was so good at this, knowing exactly where to kiss, where to touch, what to do and say to get her teetering further and further on the edge without once being pushed off.

It wasn't enough, not even close. If he was teasing her, he was succeeding ten times over. She ground her core against his straining bulge, trying to coax him to go further. They were both still fully dressed, a fact that was beginning to make Elizabeth's blood boil.

She whined when Meliodas rose above her so he was back supporting his weight on the balls of his hands. His hair hung over his face in a golden halo, the dim light just making its way through the light strands and making it look like it were on fire. His throat bobbed as he swallowed hard, his face a red she had never seen before.

"Gods, Elizabeth. You don't know what you do to me." He rasped out, each syllable making her stomach do flips.

He was going slow. Way too slow. She didn't answer him verbally, instead tracing the outline of his side over his clothes, trailing down to the hem of his bar uniform. She snaked her hands beneath, reveling in the warm, toned skin beneath. She had seen him shirtless before, had even touched him - but this was entirely different. For some reason, it felt forbidden. She was Eve and he was the Forbidden fruit. One bite, and she could never go back.

But gods, did she want a bite.

Meliodas shivered against her touch, but did not shy away. He allowed her to explore the plains and valleys of his skin beneath his clothes, and did not still her as she slowly pulled the fabric up, revealing what she had felt just moments before. His shirt landed on the floor in a heap. Goosebumps dotted his skin from the cold air that he was now exposed to.

"Beautiful." Elizabeth whispered. She wasn't sure where she should be looking anymore. His face? His body? Her senses were overloaded, her mind incoherent.

He snickered, throwing her off guard. "What's so funny?" She pouted, removing her arms from his body in embarrassment. Meliodas shook his head, his bangs shaking in the light. He took hold of her hands once more, propping her up on the bed so she was sitting upright. Was this it? Was this as far as he wanted to go? Did she do something to make him change his mind?

Her arms flew to cover herself. She wanted to disappear once more, trying to make herself as small as she could in his intense gaze. He chuckled again as he moved to sit behind her. Gently, he directed her head back towards the mirror that stood in the center of the room. In it, she could see herself, hair an even bigger mess than it had been previously, her lips swollen and red. Meliodas sat behind her, his lips hovering inches from her ear, his sun kissed skin glowing just as his hair did.

"I'm nothing compared to your radiance." Meliodas breathed into her ear. His hot breath caused the hairs on her neck to stand and the ache in her core to return. Not only could she feel his ministrations, but now she could see them too. Something about this both excited her and off put at the same time.

But, she didn't ask him to stop.

She didn't ask him to stop when he began kissing her neck once more. Didn't ask him to stop when his arms slowly traced her sides, leading down to her hips. Didn't stop him when he brought her shirt over her head. Didn't ask him to stop when he took hold of her breasts over her bra, kneading the flesh tenderly.

She loved him. She knew this for a while. But now, doing this with him felt like a dream. His hands felt like white fire on her chest, even as they gently grazed over the silk of her bra. He had touched her like this countless times before, but this time was different. He was slow, gentle, taking his time to properly appreciate both her and her body.

"Is it okay if I take it off?" He prompted after a few moments, signaling to her bra. She swallowed hard, but nodded yes regardless of her apprehension. Meliodas noticed this, looking up at her, making eye contact through the mirror. His eyes were narrowed, brows furrowed.

"I won't do anything if you don't want me to." Meliodas said sternly. "The second you want me to stop, you tell me. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"No," she replied, "I want this. I want you. It's okay."

Elizabeth felt his hand begin to work at the clasp of her bra for a moment. Not once did he take his eyes off of her through the mirror. The clasp came undone, leaving it to dangle loosely over her chest. She was still covered, but one small movement and she would be bare for him to see.

Still keeping his eyes on her, she slowly brought his hands up to her shoulder, gingerly pushing the straps down her arms. She watched as he worked, her face lighting up a furious red with each new inch of skin that was revealed. Finally, when the bra was completely off, they both stopped. Staring into the mirror, looking at each other, waiting for the other to move.

She had no apprehensions. She wanted to be touched everywhere she could be by him. She wanted him to explore parts of her she never could. She wanted to show him she was ready. She wanted this. She wanted him.

No more fear. Just motion.

Elizabeth brought her hand to rest over his, dragging it over her body and placing it over her bare chest. Her nipples instantly perked up to reach his palm, and she could see each reaction play by play in the mirror.

Her hands her rough, unlike hers. Each knead, each tug at her breasts scratched at her skin, but it wasn't unpleasant. She was beginning to lose herself to the sensations, allowing herself to completely relax in his arms.

He weighted each breast casually, bouncing them casually in his hands. She watched herself in the mirror through lidded eyes, feeling her face grow hotter and redder by the second.

"Meliodas," she moaned, hoping her voice would convince him to shy her away from the mirror. It felt she was being watched despite knowing no one else was in the room. It was It was too much, from her senses to her pleasure to her own mind, she was going insane.

With one breast still in hand, Meliodas traced down her stomach with the other. He swirled his thumbs over her navel and her nipple at the same time, a light itch developing in both spots. She watched in the mirror as he continued his path downwards, his hands splaying over her hips, down to the hem of her skirt where he played with the fabric for a moment. He resumed his attentions to her neck, kissing and nibbling, even tugging at her ear as he finally ventured as far as he could go, his left hand over the heat of her core, separated only by thin fabric.

Elizabeth gasped as she felt the light friction on her womanhood, unable to stop her knees from clamping shut. She felt Meliodas frown against the nape of her neck. Before he could say anything, before he could stop, she shook her head, using a free hand to cover his. It's okay, don't stop.

She pressed his hand further into her, moaning at the heat and friction once more. This time, she let her legs relax further, continuing to guide his hand over her most intimate areas. Once he began moving on his own, he removed her hand from on top of his. He rest his chin on her shoulder, looking at her in the eyes through the mirror as he worked.

He studied her expressions like he was critiquing a fine piece of art. He watched as he hitched up her skirt, but did not remove it. He watched as he slid his fingers over her her silk panties. She arched up to meet him, the cord in her stomach coiling much too tight. She was getting tired of the teasing, tired of waiting. He was still being too slow, to careful.

"Meliodas," she moaned again, guiding his face towards hers and capturing him in kiss. They both closed their eyes, their mouths dancing together. Elizabeth could feel the bulge on her back stiffening harder and harder against the fabric of his pants. Tentatively, she traced the outline of his crotch.

Meliodas gasped, shuttering against her. She didn't notice until now just how hard he was shaking. His hands, his kisses, they had all seemed so confident. It was clear he knew what he was doing. Was he really holding back that much?

She pressed her palm against the length of him and he cursed low against her ear. It was rare for Meliodas to lose his composure, and Elizabeth was absolutely reveling in this chance to have him completely at her mercy. In the mirror she could see the way his brow furrowed tightly together as she pressed and tugged. She watched as he bit hit shoulder and neck as she teased him through the fabric of his pants, watched how he bucked against her in desperation.

Finally, he pushed aside her panties, exposing her bare to the world. His rough hands glided over her as he fiddled with her clit and her entrance. She squirmed against him, trying fruitlessly to maintain some semblance of rational thought and failing miserably. His cock was hot against her hand, his length impossibly rigid as she stroked him. His fingers explored parts of her she had never thought to go before. Seeing all of this playing out in the mirror only served to heighten each sensation.

"Meliodas, please," Elizabeth moaned. Even though she knew it was only a mirror, even though she knew no one else was watching, her jumbled mind was beginning to play tricks on her.

Meliodas responded by inserting a finger inside of her, quickly followed by a second. Elizabeth bit the back of her hand in an attempt to stifle the sounds she couldn't keep contained. His fingers pressed in and out of her, spreading her wide. She felt full, her stomach doing flips with each thrust. She could feel Meliodas shuffle with something behind her, and it was only then that she realized she had stopped stroking him. By the time she found him again, he had already freed himself of his pants, his bare manhood radiating heat against her.

He removed his fingers from inside her suddenly, leaving her feeling emptier than she had ever known. Before Elizabeth had a chance to protest, however, he had already taken hold of her shoulder, flipping her around and laying her down flat on her back. He stared into eyes, his bangs sticking to his skin with sweat. It was only now that she dared to look down towards his crotch. His member twitched relentlessly as he kissed her. She returned the kisses, opening her mouth willingly and accepting him inside; a silent approval that she was opening everything for him . Her heart, her mind, and right now, especially her body.

He hissed when he finally grinded down against her crotch, her juices slicking him up as he ground on her. Elizabeth had never seen him so feral before, his movements full of nothing but need and lust.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet her in a sloppy kiss. She no longer cared for technique, simply doing whatever felt right in the moment. She could feel the tip of him push against her entrance, and she raised her hips up to better meet him.

They both let out a sigh as he pushed inside, both shuddering in each others arms. The experience was wholly new for Elizabeth, and she welcomed it. Inch by inch Meliodas pushed in deeper, each time giving her a few moments to allow for her to adjust. She felt stretched more than ever before, but her walls relented for him easily. It wasn't long until he was fully inside of her, the heat and girth of him making her head spin and her stomach flip.

The kissing never ceased as Meliodas pulled out just as slowly as he had entered, only to thrust back inside of her quicker and quicker each time. Each thrust, each time he pulled out, his cock brushed against her, creating delicious friction. She rose her hips and lowered them to meet his quickening thrusts. Her moans grew uncontrollably louder, muffled only by Meliodas' mouth as they continued their kiss.

His arms cupped her face on either side of her as he propped himself up to get a better angle. He was becoming rougher now, finally succumbing to his own lust and fearing less for her own comfort. Breaking the kiss for only a moment, Elizabeth felt him shuffle above her, raising his left hand, licking his fingers and reaching down to the space between them, rubbing at her bundle of nerves as he ground into her.

The new sensations had nearly driven Elizabeth over the edge, a tickle building deep inside of her that only grew stronger by the second. Her walls clenched down hard against him, her fingers scratching into his back and leaving angry red welts in their wake. Meliodas cursed, finally breaking free from their kiss to rest his forehead against her shoulder. His breathing was ragged, his breath hot against her neck.

She felt herself raising, the room around her spinning as Meliodas brought her up to a sitting position. Now she was resting in his lap, her chest pressed against his and his hands pulling in her hair. He was hitting her so much deeper from this angle than he was before, and the closeness of their bodies made her feel completely enveloped in him.

From this angle, she could see herself in the mirror again - only this time, instead of seeing herself for all of her flaws, she saw herself as a goddess. From the way her breasts bounced against his chest, the way her hair flowed out over her shoulders made her feel powerful like never before. It was addicting, this sense of raw femininity. The spot where they connected shimmered with her juices, his arms were tanned and strong against her much slimmer frame. The image burned in her mind just as his cock burned deep in her stomach.

"Meliodas…" She moaned like a prayer. Elizabeth was beginning to feel a tightness growing in the pit of her stomach, an ache that had her seeing stars at each new thrust. She was no longer aware of her voice, completely lost in the moment - lost in Meliodas . His own movements were becoming less precise, more desperate and sporadic. She was so close, so insanely close, and she could tell he was too.

Coaxing his face back to meet her's, she captured him in a final kiss as the cord in her core finally snapped. Her back arched upwards, her scream muffled by his mouth as she came hard. Meliodas continued to pound into her through her high, each thrust sending a new wave of euphoria through her body. A few moments later, a hotness spread out inside of her and Meliodas' movements stopped.

They rode out their high, panting heavily in each others arms. Meliodas peppered her small kissed on her cheeks, eyelids and nose until they could both think clearly again. She lay against the crook of his arm, her heart loud in her ears. She felt utterly exhausted, yet entirely satisfied at the same time.

Looking up at Meliodas, he greeted her with a goofy smile, all of his teeth twinkling in the dim light. "We should probably clean up and get back down there before the others start to worry."

Elizabeth nodded, slightly disappointed that she couldn't stay here with him like that for longer. But, he had a point. They had spent enough time up here already - and if they hadn't heard her moaning and screaming, they would be sure to never let her live it down if they stayed here all night.

With a sigh, Elizabeth pushed herself up and off of the bed, grabbing a loose towel to clean herself off as she did so. She was slick with sweat and smelt of sex. If she didn't want the other sins to find out about this, she would really need to act casual.

Meliodas placed his hand over hers before she rose to stand, stopping her as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. " Tonight, we'll continue this where we left off."

Elizabeth felt the blood rush to her face. Great, now the others will really know we were up to no good...


End file.
